A Dangerous and Unlikely Love :
by TOMSbadGIRLpansy92287
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in his 5th year at Hogwarts. He meets a annoying girl in Gryffindor who has a dark secret. Along with Draco's father, also is hiding something. Will Draco recover all these secrets before it is too late? And will he fall for someone he


"Draco..Draco...don't worry, i will be here...always....with you..."said a voice in 15 year old Draco Malfoy's head during a dream. The boy sprang up in bed rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock on his bedside table. 2:15 it read. "Jeez, that was WEIRD! i dont think i should drink Coke before i go to bed anymore.. it's making me loopy..." Shaking his head from the dream, he lay his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"draco honey! wake up!! its almost noon and you must go to Diagon Alley! there is going to be nothing left if you dont WAKE UP!!!" says a faint voice near the boy. It was Draco's mom, Narcissa Malfoy. "MOM!!! please, just another hour, please!" Draco replied , pullying the covers over his head to distract his eyes from the powerful light coming from his mothers wand. "Honestly dear, you call your self a hard worker. GET UP lazy bum!" says Draco's mother. "alright alright, i will, i need to get dressed, do you mind?" draco asked with a smirk on his face. 'you are SUCH a teenager Draco... SUCH a teenager." Draco's mom left his large and spacious room, and got dressed in his normal pants and confortable green t-shirt, a symbol for being in the Slytherin house at Hogwarts. It was a tradition that every year, one day before the Hogwarts school year would begin, all students would go to a place called Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies for the following school year. At diagon Alley you could catch up on old friends (or enimies, in draco's case) and chat about the school year and what classes you were looking forward to, or dreading. Draco bumbly hops down the stairs of his 3 story mansion and hits the kitchen floor with a "UMPH!" "that was fast, now get some brunch quickly, and lets go!" his mother says. "Actually mom, i will probably get something to eat down in "the alley." "oh...alright, lets go then...off to the fireplace!" narcissa says with a wave.  
  
There were many ways to get from place to place if you are a wizard, but Draco's favorite had to be floo powder. You would throw some of the whitish powder in the fire and say to it your destination. in this case, Diagon Alley. "Diagon Alley!!!" draco screamed as he whisped past his parents in a swift swish of air...." CHAPTER 2: Draco kept spinning and spinning, feeling queezer, and queezer until he finally hit a hard surface and squeeled. "OUCH..that HURT!!" he said as he stood him self up a little too fast becasue he hit his head on another hard surface. "what the heck is this place? this isnt Diagon Alley?" Draco rubbed his head hard and looked at his hand after and noticed he was bleeding. "Great!!! Now with blood coming through my head, making me look like i have dyed my hair red, people are going to think i was adopted by the friggin Weasley family!" Draco sighed and walked slowly, hoping not to run into any thing more. He noticed a white light coming from a small opening in cave-like shelter he was in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco continued to move twoard the light, untill he accidentally kicked something with his foot and hear it roll away from him. Being as smart as he was, took out his wand and yelled "LUMOS!" twoard the object. He noticed a small clear bottle with a label that was almost faintly un-noticable. The words couldn't be read unless under a microscope, a device that muggles used to look at small things. But Draco remembered a spell his Potions master, Professor Snape, had taught him earlier last year of his 4th year. "MICHROLINUS!" Draco shouted once more at the bottle. The bottle instantly grew to be 10 times its size. "That's better, now lets see what this is.." Draco said with a sigh. "Reverse Potion" it read. "Once you stick this on an object, (most perferably a wand) you can reverse the spells of an opposing target, by making the spells backfire onto them selves! Your opponent would NEVER notice the differnece in your wand and you could easily beat them in a Duel or other spell-making event." the bottle finished reading. "hmmm...I wonder who would use this." Draco thought "It is probably a fake spell. I am probably under The Joke Shop. That must be where it came from." He noticed that the bottle was still 2/3 of the way full. He was about to drop it on the ground, thinking that if someone lost it, they would come back looking for it, but he stopped....What if this WASN'T really a joke, what if it was REAL and someone was REALLY going to use it. He stuffed the bottle on his pocket and continued through the dark shelter, using his wand as light, guiding him through the tunnel-like cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At last he came to the end of the light, and stopped. He was hearing voices above him, chatting about something he knew nothing about. All he knew was there was 2 or more men talking, but all he heard was muffling of their voices. There was a wooden door dividing Draco and the men. He was curious about where he was and what they were talking about so he carefully lifted the lid of the door a little bit. He could now hear the voices more clearly and imediatley recognized one of the voices right away. His father, Lucius. "Why is father here? In the joke shop? Why isnt he buying me my school supplies!" Draco thought to hmself. He continued to listen as the men talked and he heard them talking about normal wizard business stuff, when one of the men said "Hogwarts" and so he listened even more carefully. There was more bickering and the last thing he heard was "Draco goes to Hogwarts, maybe he knows 'er." Draco had a confused look on his face and decided he wanted to figure out WHO is father was talking to and WHERE in the world he was. He saw the men on the other side of him, a small counter blocking their view of the wooden door. Draco carefully lifted up the door the whole way and popped out. He quietly pushed the door back down and moved slyly over to a corner that over-looked who was in front of the counter. Draco slid his head toward a spot where he could see. He looked the men, only recognizing one man.... his dad... he was talking to another man, a man he didnt recognize, but just then, he saw another man, tied on what looked like a steel chair, his eyes popping out of its sockets every time Lucius and the unidentified man talked. He moved closer, trying to see if he recognized the man in the chair, but he did too soon, and the little bottle of Reverse Potion hit the floor with a smash...the bottle broke and it must have been loud enough, because Lucius ran to the back room, where just in time, Draco had found another hiding place, in a small cupboard in the corner. There was a small slit in the cupboard, and he looked out of it, not beleiving who is saw tied to the steel chair.......... CHAPTER 3: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco couldn't beleive his eyes! "it cant be he thought, there is no way...why?" Draco thought...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Mr.Olivander, the owner of Olivanders, where you would purchase wands for the upcoming year, or replace one if yours happened to brake. But why was he tied to a chair in an unknown store in Diagon Alley? Maybe Draco wasnt in Diagon Alley after all, maybe the floo powder, had some kind of affect on him, and he was mistakenly drived to the wrong destination... that had to be it, he thought, or else i wouldnt have ended up here.  
  
Just then, lucius must have thought he was hearing things, so he left the room and accompanied the unknown man and Mr.Olivander again. Draco thought he would stay for a little while longer, just in case, he does something suspicious, he would like to investigate it. After many minutes of bickering, the came to their senses and they untied Mr.Olivander and motioned him to go to another part of the store. Draco crept out from his hiding spot and sliped through passageways, until he crawled past an air vent and he heard the voices.He looked through the slits and could see Mr.Olivander place a mid-size wand on a table and Lucius pulling out a bottle of liquid, and setting that on the table along with the wand. Lucius made some hand guestures and Mr.Olivander un screwed the bottle of liquid and poured some into a small testing tube. From then on, he placed many differnt types of substances, many of which he never saw before, but some he did recognize, some of which were Moly, flubberjuice, and wiggentree bark. others, were completely unknown to him. At the end, Mr.Olivander stuck in a slimy blue substance that made the creation fizz. After letting the potion settle, Mr.Olivander stuck the wand in the potion, mixing it around, dabbing the wand with the potion. he used a brush and painted the wand with it, and set it on the table. Lucius patted Mr.Olivander on the back and headed out to the front again. Draco needed to get out of this place, and fast! he didnt WANT to know what his father was doing, or WHY Mr.Olivander was kept prisoner in a steel chair, it didnt make sense to him, he didnt care, HE WANTED TO GET OUT!!! now... the room lucius was in was down a flight of stairs so it would take him a while before he was at the top.. this was his chance, so he dashed out from crouched on the ground, and dashed for the door,a couple of yards away from the counter. he hit the front of the door, and turned the big brass handle, IT WOULDN'T BUDGE! As fast as he could, Draco took out his wand and softly said 'alohamora' at the handle, as it spun open. He ran out of the door, just as he heard footsteps aproaching the top of the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius heard the door slam, and ran to see who closed it. He piered out of the doorway and saw a boy running, same height, and hair color as his son..."Draco...oh man.....he better not have found out about......" Lucius trails away...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco kept running and running, straight and straight, until he hit a bend, and turned, he slowed down and realized he was out of the place he was in, away from his dad, away from all the secrets he could be hiding from him. Draco slowed down to a steady walk, and approached a dead end. "GREAT!!! now where do i go?" He leaned against a small peice of wood leaning against the hard cold cement and was about to think when..."AHHHHHHH." Draco was suddenly swished out of sight, along with the cement he was leaning against. He fell to the floor with a smack and realized what had moved him. It was a revolving door, and the wood must have been the secret button to move it. The cement pushed back to place and Draco was left standing in a room filled with bags of smelly stuff. He looked his head into one of the bags, and immeadiatley backed away...dirty garbage....a rat scurried past Draco and he let out a shreek, "EEEk!!" Just then, a short, brown haired man walked in, with another bag, similar to the garbage one he just discovered. "hey kid, what er' you you doin' in here?" the short man asked. "well umm...you see..." Draco started. "yer' got los' aite? trying to find the loo? it was too ur' right, now get otta' here, tis' nasty." the man gestured. "oh..ok..thannks, my mistake...i must have a direction dissorder or something." Draco sarcastically said as he walked out of the small dark room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He walked out to a huge room, one he recognized, the leaky cauldron. "thank god, somewhere i recognize..." Draco ordered a butterbeer and sat down in a corner table to himself, slicking back his now messy hair , and recapturing the events that had just taken place. He concluded that the place he saw his father was in Knocturn Alley, an alley, not even a young wizard should travel through.."but why? why was dad there? " Draco asked himself as he leaned in his chair, and closed his eyes..... CHAPTER 4: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"stop it mum! let me SLEEP!!!" Draco mumbles. "No, its us, Crabbe and Goyle, get up!" Crabbe says softly. "huh...whhat???" Draco says with a fliker of his eyes. "where am I? " Draco asks as he lifts his head off the hard surface he was laying his head on. "the manager said you must have been sleeping for 2 hours! Why were you sleeping in here? didnt you get enough sleep?" Goyle responded. "Yea, i DID, but i felt i better get some more hours before school starts...ya know?" Draco says, trying to sound convincing. "yea, your right Malfoy, we were stupid, OF COURSE thats what you were doing!" Goyle said. Draco fully lifted up his head and shreeked at the mess he found. There was a large puddle of butterbeer, exactly where Draco's head was placed, and it had gotten all over his uper part of his shirt and in his hair and on his face. The blood from the cave, was still visible, and Crabbe asked immeadiatley what it was from. "Oh...ummm. it was last night, i fell out of my bed, i was having this wicked dream, and i kinda fell, okay? gosh, you dont have to be so nosy!" Draco pronounced.  
  
Draco tried to flatten out his now spiky do but the stickiness of the drink wasnt helping him. He rushed off to the loo, just as Harry , Ron , and Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron. Draco gasped as he saw his reflection in the small and cracked mirror. "Now I REALLY look like a Weasley, with my hair looking so greasy, it looks as if i am Ron, and i havent washed my hair in a week......AUHH...friggin' Weasley's.." Draco says quietly to him self as he splashes water onto his face and hair.  
  
After much time, Draco finally managed to get most of the blood off, but the butterbeer drink was still highly stickable. He left the loo feeling totally disguisted, but when he saw, Harry, Ron , and Hermione, he felt even more disguisted. Could his day get any worse? Crabbe and Goyle accompanied him to Harry's table and started the usuall quarrel, they always do. "Scar face, did Voldemort come visit you this past summer? Or were you staying with your evil god-father Sirius Black?" Draco asked, superficially. "As a matter of fact, i stayed with Ron, and also i wouldnt be talking Ferrett Boy, frankly, the only evil preson here is you, along with your sidekicks, dumb, and dumber." Harry answered. "AUHH..i dont need to spend this lovley last day of August, with you losers, lets go boys." Draco mentions to Crabbe and Goyle, quickly rushing by his side, out of the range of Harry and his friends.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle swung the cauldrons doors open, leading the way for Draco....as if he were a king. Well to them, Draco was considered a god at that matter. The three of them walked down the long rocky path of Diagon Alley, getting stares from people as they strunted through the crowds of people. "it must be the hair, " Draco thought, and continued on. He was outside of the Quidditch and More store when he saw the newest model of broomstick placed gently in a wooden boy quidditch player model. " DragonFire 260" it read on the small description, near the foot of the wooden model. "the newest model of the quidditch broom stick has arrived! The DragonFire 260, is the fastest, and most skillful broom yet. With its strong base, and unbeatable end, a last year Firebolt, is no match comparred to this beauty. Dragon Wing 260 is even used by the pro seekers of the Bulgarian, German, and Russian quidditch teams! Price: 145 gold galleons." Draco ended. "now THAT, is what i call a broomstick, and it even says you can get yours personalized with an image or saying printed along the handle! Boy, i can't WAIt till dad comes here!" draco says with a smirk. "Yea man, if Potter saw you on that broom, he would be too scared to get on his own!" Goyle said after Draco. "honestly guys, Potter wouldn't even think about CONTINUING his role as seeker anymore." Draco responded. "Lets go, maybe dad could buy it for me, for Christmas." Draco answers as he begins to walk twoards the Owlry, and Olivanders.  
  
"DRACO!!! Hey babe!" says a familiar voice. It was Pansy Parkinson, a 5th year Slytherin who was part of Draco's Slytherin gang. Pansy, looking the same as usuall, with her shoulder-length brown hair in two briads by her sides, and her face with a huge grin on it, (usually whenever Draco is around.) "Hey Panz." Draco says, walking toward her. Pansy immediatley flung her arms around him, the second he was in arms length of her. Draco was about to give her a small hug, but stopped when he glanced into Olivanders, and saw a girl (a confused one at that) at the counter, buying a wand from what didnt look like Mr.Olivander. He saw her turn around slightly. Draco thought it was Hermione at first! Her hair was shoulder length and blonde, and wavy as Hermione's is. Draco shuddered and looked away... CHAPTER 5: "Excuse me? HELLO?? Excuse me?" said a voice near Draco. Draco shook out of his day dreaming and said, "what do u want NOW pansy?" He looked at the person who was talking to him, and his eyes grew to be twice the size of them noramlly. "Oh, I thought you were my friend Pansy. What do you want?" Draco said sorringly. it was the girl he was staring at in Olivanders. She must have left the store when Draco was too busy concintrating on who the man was inside the store. "Umm, yeah, I was wondering if you knew where the Leaky Cauldron was? I am supposed to meet my father there." The girl asked. She kept her head bent down, so you could barely see her face. She must have noticed that he wasnt answering, so she lifted her head up. She wasnt the prettiest of girls, with wavy blonde hair, and about an inch shorter than he was. The expression on her face wasnt happy, she seemed sad about something. It didn't take Draco long enough to notice her extremely gorgeous blue eyes. "She looks like Hermione's long lost sister!" , and in Draco's case, isn't the prettiest of girls.  
  
" So about the Leaky Cauldron..." the girl asked again. "Oh yeah, walk down untill you get to a small buliding with 2 large wooden doors. it should be on your right." "Thank you. Well gotta go. The girl responded and jetted off to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
There was something about her that made Draco think. She wasnt the prettiest girls Draco has come across, but those eyes, it just felt wierd when she talked, and he couldnt help himself but say, "WAIT!!! Do you go to Hogwarts?" Draco yelled, but was too late, she as already half-way there by now.  
  
"Draco, who was that?" Pansy said, walking suspiciously over to Draco. She left him when she realized he wouldnt return the hug. Pansy had obviously seen the incedent between Draco and the girl. "Oh, I have no idea. " Draco responded. "Probably some mudblood. Or some dorky new transfer student. Draco, lets go please!" Pansy exclaimed linking her arm through his.  
  
"Actually, I told me father I would meet him in the uhhh...joke shop. Catch ya lata!" Draco says and he sprints off in the same direction as the girl, but to the *wink*wink* joke shop. He reached the joke shop, right across from the Leaky Cauldron. Draco peared into the Cauldron's window and saw the girl ordering what looked like a Butterbeer, and walking over to a table and sitting next to a man that must have been her father. Draco also saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sitting a table away from the girl and her father. He saw Hermione get up, and talk to her, making hand gestures, and motioning her to come and sit with them. "Ahhhhhhh, the nerve of those Gryffindors!" Draco thinks. He slumps down against a large stack of fake wand boxes, and when he did, they all tumbled down on him, and another man. " Stupid kids! Never watch what they are doing!" says the mans voice from under the stack. The man rose from the large mess of books, and stood up. it was the man Draco was LEAST wanting to see, his dad.  
  
After talking with his dad for a while, much of so, asking where he was that afternoon, Draco headed home with his father, he would need lots of rest, knowing tomorrow was the big day, Draco Malfoy would be starting his 5th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a year, in which, he will NEVER forget! CHAPTER 6: Draco pushed his large cart with trunk, and owl through King's Cross station. His parents, Lucius and Narcissa were following right behind him. He noticed some Hufflepuff girls he knew of walking in the same direction. He rounded the corner, where platform 9 stood, and he say the last Weasley, Ginny, walk through the brick patterned wall.  
  
"Send a letter through Eloch when you get to school!" Narcissa said to Draco, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Eloch was Draco's new snowy owl he got from his father. "MUM! I am 15 years old. The last time you gave me a kiss on the cheek was before 2nd year!" Draco pronounced. "Now honey, don't we have a little teenager on our hands now don't we!" Narcissa said to Draco. "Yes we do. Now Draco, I want you to watch out for yourself and don't be making friends with the wrong people now......" Lucius whispered to Draco. "Ok...I will remember that." Draco answered.  
  
Draco left his parents and walked to the platform. He broke out to a slow run and fell into the platform 9 3/4 where he would pick up his train, the Hogwarts Express. Many students were already loading onto the train, so he found a stuardess to take his bags and owl in the compartment under the train.  
  
Draco walked through the narrow hallway inside the train, and peeked his head into every compartment, searching for Crabbe, Goyle, or Pansy. He peeked into one of them and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione talkign with some other chick..he peered over Ron's large and red head, and saw the top of the girl's head.. he stood on his tipee-toes, and lost his balance, and came tumbling on the floor, right next to Hermione's feet.  
  
"Move!!!! Don't you have your own "Slytherin Losers" compartment to stay in?" Hermione said. Draco got up and realized the "chick" they were talking to was, the girl, the one he met down in Diagon Alley! "so she IS going to Hogwarts!" he thought. "Sorry, just checking to see who was OCCUPYING IT!!!! see you Gryffindorks lata!" Draco said, scurring off to another space.  
  
"Why are you mean to him Hermione? He is so nice!" The girl asked Hermione. "Nice????? HIM???? Oh, you will see, he must be in a good mood or something!" she answered......... chapter 7: Draco walked through the train, looking for his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, when he heard some laughing coming from a small compartment ahead of him. He peeked in a noticed that it was Ginny. She was talking to one of her friends, Samantha Mot (Tom spelled backwards.lol) Ginny was saying stuff like, "Did you hear about her?" and "Are you serious?" Obviously it was about some new girl, Draco thought, someone in first year. He moved on.  
  
"Hey Malfoy! In here!" said Pansy, peering through a compartment a couple feet away. He put a small grin on his face, and walked toward her. He went in the compartment, and it was completely full, with practically every girl Pansy knew of, and Crabbe and Goyle, squished in the corner, "Frankly, i am surprised they havent exploded yet." Draco thought. he sat down near the window and looked out. It looked so different than usuall. The scenery looked warmer, and full of life. Normally it would be rainy or muddy.  
  
The trian suddenly halted to a stop, and their was some bickering outside coming from a man, and the engineer of the train. Draco opened the compartment door, and wasnt surprised to see every other person had done the same thing. There was about 80 differnt pairs of heads peeking out of the door, when a man entered the train, and not the engineer. He walked about the train, looking in every compartment, obviously looking for someone, when he came to the door with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the girl occupying it. He walked in, and walked out 10 seconds later.  
  
"What was that about?" Draco asked, as he shut the door around the same time the man walked out of the train, and it started to move again. "Whatever it was," Pansy started, "It took up 3 minutes of our time! I can't be late! I need to make an entrence in the Great Hall, so all the cute older 7th years can see me!" she finished. "O jeesh Pansy. You are SUCH a girl!" Crabbe said. "Obviously smart-one! What else did you think i was?" She said crankily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The train pulled in to Hogsmade and everyone immediatley jumped up, eager to get some food. They were starving and the train ride was an hour behind schedule. Draco and the other Slytherins started walking to the little carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco didnt feel like going with "the oafs" so he grabbed a spot near a 6th year Hufflepuff girl. The ride to Hogwarts was only 20 minutes, 30 by boat, but it was worth it. The carriages were drawn by 2 white unicorns, with long silver hair, and they seemed to shine with every step they took. They were sacred animals, and never, should any livivng creature harm one. But that never seemed to be the case, when Voldemort injurred one in first year.  
  
They trotted down , now near the lake, and out in the distance, not too far from the entrance, was a huge fountain. "This was never here before!" Draco said, pointing at the image, showing the Hufflepuff girl, asking her if she had seen it in past years. She said she hadn't.  
  
The carriages came to a halt, they were at the school. Draco plopped out of the carriage and starting walking to the main entrance. Dumbledore was already there, and he led in the older students who would need to get their hats on and settle down for the sorting ceremony. Draco finally got to the Slytherin table, switching fast "hellos" with some quidditch buddies of his, Marcus Flint and Parker Hunnam. Before they knew it, the nervous first years appeared, and stood near the teachers table. Snape spotted Draco and gave him a slight wave.  
  
McGonagall headed past the lingering 1st years, and marched up the stage where the stool and the rusty worn hat sat. McGonagall called out names, one after another, as the sorting hat would call out the house. "Kelsey Wickard! ..........RAVENCLAW!!!!", " Matt Homer!..........SLYTHERIN!!!!!!" , "Jasmyn Harris!.......HUFFLEPUFF!", " Charlie Trask!........GRYFFINDOR!"...and this went on for a long period of time, until Dumbledore stood up and recited rules for the newcomers. He stopped for a breif moment and ended with, " This year, we have a transfer student, from America, the school she attended was Barstal School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is 15 years old and she will be in the fifth year. So please everyone give her a nice Hogwarts welcome, by singing the Hogwarts School Song!" he started, as the raid of students began in song:  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Hoggy, Hogwarts, teach us something please! Whether we be old and bold, or young with scappy knees, our heads to do with filling, with some interesting stuff, for now its bare, and full of their, dead flies and bits of fluff, so teach us stuff worth knowing, bring back what we forgot, we'll do our best, you do the rest, and we'll learn untill our brains all rot!" and that was the end of that song.  
  
"Please welcome Miss. Katie Moore!" Dumbledore shouted as he waved his hand at her to come up to the stage. Draco shreeked in his seat. It was THE girl! Katie, Katie, cool, now I know her name. He thought.  
  
She finished giggling after the song, and plopped down on the brown carved stool. The school waited and waited, and finally the voice shouted, and said, "Hummm, Katie eh? Now where should I put you? Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw?..... or perhaps....Slytherin?" the hat recited. The speach it gave Katie was much like the one that it gave Harry when he was a first year getting sorted. You could see her mouth moving a little, but when the time came......the hat shouted with joy..................  
  
ch. 8: "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!" the hat shouted. All the students from the Gryffindor table were screaming, very excited to have a new member of their house.  
  
"Katie, is in Gryffindor, and while your house-mates will share with you the rules and such, we will devouring a delicious feast! The feast will begin now." and as Dumbledore said that, the golden plates that were empty before, now became filled with delicious chicken, rolls, and potatoes.  
  
Katie looked so amazed and dug right in the eat, along with every one else. katie turned to Hermione and asked her a question. "So, what house is this Draco in?" "Still on about him? He is in Slytherin, but I must warn you, all the most evil witches and wizards are in that house. So be careful. I dont want you to be disapointed with him on your first year here." Hermione answered.  
  
"Disapoint me? How?" Katie asked again. "Oh, nothing, just watch out for your self okay?" Hermione says, rasing her eyebrows. "I will." katie says, and continues eating.  
  
Katie turns to Ron, and starts a conversation. "Jeesh! These plates just keep on filling with more food! I dont think I can make it to dessert!" Katie says with a chuckle. "Yes. And the feasts are one of my most favorite parts of Hogwarts, and coming back to school. I can pig-out and not hear my mum complaining to me about not eating "healthy" stuff." Ron answers with a laugh. "Oh jeez! You are SUCH a guy!" Katie says flirtaciously, and gently punches him on the shoulder.  
  
Draco was not far from the Gryffindor table, when he saw Katie laughing hystarically with Ron. "I hope she doesnt like him like that".... Draco thinks. But changes his mind. "She is a GRYFFINDOR!! i cant like Gryffindors! they are just trouble!" Draco thought again, returning to his plate, not looking at Katie again that night.  
  
"Ahh...I dont think I could eat anymore! I am soooo full!" Katie mumbled to Harry. "Yes, but that is just the dinner, the desserts are the best! Ron and I know whats good, so we never eat too much dinner, we save our stomach space for dessert!" Harry says with a wink.  
  
As soon as harry finished the statement, the dinner plates disapeered and out sprung mounds of ice-cream, with cherries, fudge, coconut, nuts, strawberry sauce...ect...everything you can imagine!  
  
Hermione spoke with Katie again, but this time, about the incident on the train. "So your dads friend just came on the train and gave you your wand? " Hermione asked. "Yeah i gues so. I forgot it, so he was just returning it to me. I don't even know who the man was. I had never seen him before!" Katie said, with a confused look. "Oh....thats strange..." Hermione said, with the same kind of look Katie had given her.  
  
Katie was so happy at Hogwarts already! She had 3 of the best friends ever, Harry, Ron and Hermione, and a cute boy in another house! Nothing good get any better for her. But just when she thought it coulnt get any worse, or better, it did......  
  
Katie took a huge bite of the chocolate ice cream that was in a bowl in front of her, and the only words that came out of her mouth was, "AHHHH" before she blacked out and hit the Great hall's floor with a smash.....  
  
chapter 9:  
  
Muffled voices were heard through a dizzy black picture as Katie awoke. She opened her eyes slowly and realized she must have been put in the Hospital Wing, due to the fact that there were numerous amounts of beds in the room followed by cabinets of medicines and curing potions. She heard footsteps and glanced to her right and saw an older lady with an apron on, scurrying to her side.  
  
"Oh thank heavens!" The lady said as the brought over a cup of fizzing liquid and a bottle. "I'm Madam Pomfrey, and I run the Hogwarts Hospital." The lady said to Katie, sitting down at her side. "Now drink this dear, and tell me what you remember about what happened tonight, before you fainted."  
  
Katie grabbed the cup and drank a small bit, but spit it back into the cup. "What IS this stuff? Poison?" Katie said, wiping her mouth with her hand.  
  
"No, but what is in your body at the moment IS poison, and you must drink this to make it how can I say it, DISAPEAR." Madam Pomfrey answered. "Now go on, drink it all up."  
  
Katie plugged her nose with one hand and drank with the other. The carbonation-like substance of the liquid was particularly unfavorable to Katie. She never liked the taste, as the same reason why she rarely drank soft drinks. She then answered Madam Pomfrey's second question. 'I don't remember much at all. Just I was eating dessert and then blackness. Not much more to say I guess." Katie said, shrugging.  
  
"Your friends dropped by some cards and sweets." Madam Pomfrey said, pointing to the end table next to Katie. "Your teachers also left you some text books in order for you to start on your reading. They figured you would be in here for a while longer, and decided to give you a head start." She finished. " Just relax, visiting hours will be as regular, the more you sleep, take the medicine and keep your blood pressure down, you will be out of here sooner." Madam Pomfrey left Katie's bedside and went to a bed further down that had an other student with what looked like a broken arm.  
  
Katie picked up a few of the books and checked out the covers. Katie was really into learing all she could about wizards and witches, and spells and enchantments. Hermione and her could have been sisters if you think about it. 


End file.
